the devil in angels clothing
by missblackrose123
Summary: please read it s my first and im not good at summary
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please be nice

I do not own naruto

Rated M

"Thoughts"

"**INNER SAKURA"**

Sakura s pov

My name is Sakura Haruno I am 19 years old my parents died 5 years ago and I am just transferring to

Leaf high from sound high with my shishu Tsunade who is now my legal guardian because she is there new principle she s been there for a few months but only recently installed dorms so now I can go there for my junior year ya I said junior year it wasn't cause I failed or am dumb I failed cause Tsunade wanted to train me and because of it I missed a lot of school

"**Ya that's why"**

"I thought I got rid of you "

"**Please You Can't Get Rid Of Me You Love Me Too Much"**

"Whatever gets you up in the morning"

"**Bitch"**

Ignoring her now I now must get ready because I now have to go to my first day of school and I have to get my dorm room after I get up get my dress that I was paid into wearing by tsunade promising her that I would be good and innocent and not get into any trouble for a 100 $ a week so I get into shower use the hotel s I was staying at for the night s excellent choices of shampoo, conditioner and soap I feel the hot water hit my body but after ten minute s I must get out and put on the white lace dress white heels and putting white ribbons in my hair I look in the mirror and see I'm still short all hell even with the heels but other that I look hot (I always thought we did with pink hair he he ) so ow well on to school…..

ITACHIS POV

I'm in the back of the car next to zetus and kisame, pein, hidan and kakuzu behind us and deidara driving (horribly almost hitting everything and everyone) with sasori in shotgun (if you're wondering where tobi is he's in the truck cause there was no room and no one truly cares if he's back there) he sighs (cause we almost crashed again dammit why do we let him drive WHY) then he sees her out of his window a small angelic girl wearing nothing but white with hot blazing pink hair she looked so hot then he smirked and the rest of the gang notices her also (except tobi of course) and deidara almost crash (again) because of it ….

SAKURAS pov

I was walking to school that's when I saw them almost crashing into a pole swerving at the last second 8 beautifully exotic men and I decided they shall be mine but I thought I would probably never see them after today so I decided to get a picture for to remember them bye

DEIDARA'S pov

I heard a crash from the back seat and all I saw was that really hot girl in white running after them and a huge hole in the back window and hidan bleeding with a huge rock in his head (rofl who'd the dumbass piss off now) then I pull over so they could get out and help hidan when the girl gets on the hood takes a picture of us on her phone and then take off running in some direction….

TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL

(Hidan s in the nurse's office and tobi s mad that he didn't get to see the angel lady)

PEINS pov

I walk into class with the gang after dropping hidan off and we see a familiar hair color pink ha-ha they all smirked him and his whole gang they all had the same thought (This school year may be interesting)

Please review and tell if I should continue I won't unless someone asks

thank you


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic please be nice

I do not own naruto

Rated M

"Thoughts"

"**INNER SAKURA"**

Sakura s pov

Recap

PEINS pov

I walk into class with the gang after dropping hidan off and we see a familiar hair color pink ha-ha they all smirked him and his whole gang they all had the same thought (This school year may be interesting)

On with the story

Sakura had gone on with her classes making a few friends like temeri and tenten they seemed very cool with also made friends with a boy named naruto he was really weird and kept arguing with a boy with chicken butt hair that I saw like three girls stalking

"**Really Girls Will Stalk Anything These Days Talk About Pathetic "**

"I totally agree I mean he s not even cute I mean really he has chicken butt hair how can he be cute at all and he was totally being mean to my new friend naruto I should beat him up later "

"**I l Remind You Got to See That HAHA "**

"Those really hot guys have been watching me for a while probably still mad about that whole car accident of well I got my picture that's all that matters

Just then the teacher told sakura that the principle wants to see her probably about her dorm room she thought she then got up and went to tsunade s office

Tsunade Pov

Knock Knock

Come In she yelled

Sakura came in

Ahh hello sakura just the person I wanted to see

Yes tsunade shishu you called

Yes I m afraid your cloths got lost in the move and have to go out to buy new ones

Dammit sakura screeched I just got most of those to "sigh "

Well fine anything else

Welllllll Tsunade said

What sakura sighed not knowing what to expect

We sort of don't have any free rooms so your goanna have to go find someone to share there's

Sakura hit herself on the head with her hand I hate you she shouted at her before pushing tsunade sake cabinet over

MY SAKE TSUNADE CRIED YOU SHE DEVIL SHE SCREECHED

I m taking some money too sakura said before grabbing some out of tsunade s purse

Bring back some sake tsunade said while sakura left

ALCOHOLIC HAG sakura muttered as leaving

Gah such a HAG sakura muttered to herself hmmmmm I may as well go to lunch then ditch to go shopping sakura said as she looked at her schedule

At Lunch Room

Sakura saw naruto and sasuke eating and she waved at them and they waved back before she sat down at some random table and starting eating ….

A few minutes later some girl came over and was looking at her with two girls next to her she was blond she had a red head on her left and a black haired girl on her right I think their names were Ino Karin and Rin the blond one name ino spoke up

You better stay away from are Sasuke you pink ho

Hey hag I'm trying to eat no one is trying to go after chicken butt sakura responded

What did you say you fucking pink haired slut

I said hags who cuss get nastier with every their dirty mouths spit

That was it ino thought before charging and the now standing pink haired girl

Sakura quickly dodged ino s charge then jumping on ino with her with ease cause of her short stature then wrapping her legs around ino s stomach doing a back-flip/handstand backwards slamming ino s head into the ground hard making her pass out (crap there goes her 100 bucks ow well she had it coming )

Ino s friends dragged her away and she sat down and lay on the bench while everyone else left lunch clearly being over she let her eyes drift in and out of a sleep like state until she heard someone say

Damn bitch that was some show

She looked over and saw 9 guys the 8 that she saw earlier plus a new one who had a mask on and black hair great are team of hot guys just get s hotter she mumbled realizing that they heard her they smirk "crap she thought this will not end well


End file.
